


How Beautiful

by marreena



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M, dance au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marreena/pseuds/marreena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The perfection that embodies Akashi is something Kise will never be able to copy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Beautiful

Kise watched, as that was what he was good at. 

Observing, watching, learning—it all goes in hand with how he copies. It’s what comes natural to him to watch other dancers move and for him to repeat that move exactly the same. It’s what made him one of the best dancers at the academy. 

Then, there’s Akashi Seijuurou. 

He does not need to copy like Kise—no, he is already perfect. Each move unique in its own, done with precision unlike any other dancer here. No matter how many times Kise watches, he’s unable to execute the moves the same. There’s always a distinct lack of grace, always just a bit too slow, and just a bit too off. It’s impossible to dance the way Akashi does, and a twinge of envy runs rampant in his heart when he watches him dance. 

_Why can’t he?_

Every dancer’s moves had become his before—no matter the gender or style, he can perform any part given—and now, he can’t even perform the same resting stance as the other. 

His feet ache from how many times he’s tried to do the same moves. His eyes and mind burn from how many times he’s watched the tapes over and over again to see if there was some sort of trick to do the moves. There has to be some sort of trick to Akashi. 

In the end, there is nothing tricky to Akashi Seijuurou. It is simply that he is perfect, and Kise in many ways is not, thus he cannot ever achieve the same dance as him. 

It doesn’t bother him as much anymore. 

The thought angered him beyond when he found someone that he couldn’t copy. It is his signature, and Akashi broke him. As he does with everything, Akashi rewrote who Kise was and redefined his most prominent trait. 

The old Kise Ryouta is erased to make in place a new Kise Ryouta that is defined by Akashi Seijuurou. He is no longer the one who can copy every dance, he is the one who can copy all but Akashi Seijuurou. 

In his own self, Akashi is now included.

The change in himself is as silent as Akashi’s steps. No one notices and comments on the new Kise that runs through a new heart and system. Perhaps, there was a moment when Kuroko stared at him longer than usual as if he could see how he watched Akashi, but no comment or confirmation is put in place by either. Thus the change in self is unnoticed by all but Kise. 

“Akashi.” 

His voice is incredibly loud in the almost silent practice room. Akashi is on the other side, stretching to make sure he does not end up hurting himself. As always, he is meticulous in everything he does. He is perfect. He looks up and raises a brow at him. Kise has a reputation that burns around him, letting everyone know he is the least experienced and yet one of the best. 

Akashi knows this. 

“Yes, Kise? Do you need something?” he asks, voice perfectly level even though he is almost bent backwards in the stretch. Even from far away, Kise can see the taut muscles move on Akashi’s body. They’re the part of him that lets him move so accurately and controlled. 

Of course, they would never be able to do such things without his perfect mind, perhaps the most intricate part of him, to guide him through each step and move. 

Kise walks toward him, each soft step enunciating his request, till he kneels next to him on the ground. 

Akashi stops his stretching to just look at Kise. His impossible eyes taking in all of what Kise is and questioning what he could be doing here. Even though Kise has made it to every single one of his performances, he has never been forward enough to actually speak to him. 

There’s an intense amount of beauty on Akashi’s face. Perfectly symmetrical in every way, with a small nose, and a small pout to match; however, the symmetry is completely ruined by the heterochromatic eyes that only serve to emphasize how perfect he truly is. A person so perfect that their only imperfection is their eye color. 

It’s impossible being who he is, but Akashi is the most beautiful person he’s ever met.

“Akashi, would you be my partner for the recital?” 

If he could not copy the perfection, he would be sure to make it his.

**Author's Note:**

> most likely will continue this because dance is life


End file.
